Snapshot
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I will revisit it again over and over but I will never relive it in reality I've had my snapshot of happiness and now the it's back to reality until the next time he glances at me and I'm transported back to LA. To our own perfect movie moment under the Californian sun.


**Snapshot**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/?

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** . I will revisit it again over and over but I will never relive it in reality I've had my snapshot of happiness and now the it's back to reality until the next time he glances at me and I'm transported back to LA. To our own perfect movie moment under the Californian sun.

**Author's Note:- **Written for the Celine Dion "When I remember LA" song fic challenge. Since the person Nicola is thinking of is never actually named you can slot in your own choice of ship, personally I know who it is for me though! Rated for adult content you've been warned otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

_I remember LA, seems a lifetime ago_

_We were stars on sunset boulevard _

_What a movie we made_

Watching him walk through the office toward my door it's hard to believe that only a matter of hours ago we lay in each other's arms clinging to the final moments of what had turned into the most exciting and amazing trips of my life. A trip I didn't want to make, a 3 day turn around on the other side of the Atlantic with only him for company and a lecture on immigration policies from the US boarder agency to look forward to. I climbed the steps of the plane with no idea what lay ahead for us if I had I probably would never have gone.

The sun, the beaches, the superstar glitter hanging over Los Angeles absorbed into my soul the second I set food outside the airport and the jet lag I'd expected to consume me seemed to be absorbed by that excitement. He felt the same. If he hadn't maybe it would have been different. If he hadn't maybe we have just stayed in our spate rooms in the hotel, recovering from the journey and preparing for the meeting the next day before we had to make the eight hour journey back again but he didn't so we didn't.

We walked through the city like tourists, the magic of Hollywood making the mundane real reason for our trip disappear and when we at the small sidewalk café for dinner I knew something was happening, something was changing. We weren't ourselves, we were Burton and Taylor, we were Bogie and Bacall, we were 50's movie stars falling in love with the city and temporarily with each other.

_There were days in the sun that have stayed forever young_

_Night's when passion was invincible we thought love would never die_

The evening was a whirlwind of stolen lingering glances under a dappling setting Californian sun as we walked through the city were dreams are made and came within in reaching distance of having our own moment in the sun. When the gentle touches and suggestive comments got too much for him and under the Paramount gates he pulled me into his arms kissing me with a passion that would rival any movie kiss I knew that this was out moment, our time to live out our need for each other that had been building for months waiting for the right time and place to wrap itself around us and make all the reasons we shouldn't be doing it irrelevant.

The walk back to the hotel was punctuated with more of those heart stopping kisses and when we finally made it to my room nothing needed saying, words would only have lessened what we both knew was going to happen, what had been inevitable since the first day we laid eyes on each other. The passion with which he made love to me, the tenderness, the desire to please me was matched by my desire to do all those things for him. It was our perfect movie moment, our love scene in a film that neither of us knew the end of but didn't care.

_There are moments in that lifetime that my heart still replays_

_There were moments, there were hours, there were days_

_There are moments I still love you that same way_

_When I remember LA_

The rest of the trip passed in a blur, the meeting that had brought us there seemed like the smallest of detours from what the trip had become for us and everything else was perfect. It was the most wonderful side step from the life we normally lead, we laughed, we soaked up the atmosphere and the life in that city of stars and made 72 hours seem like a lifetime of love we squeezed so much into so little time. Now I can still feel his touch as real as if he were beside me again, his naked body entwined with mine, his lips tracing my body, his whispered words of love and lust still ring in my ears. I know that for the rest of my life I'll relive those moments, when the world seems too dark, when the business of government and the hatred that sometimes seems to hang over this office like a cloud gets too much I'll take myself back there.

In those moments when I'm transported back to that world we created I will love him just as I did in those hours, I will want him, need him, long for you in the way I did thousands of miles from where we are now and what we have to be. When I remember that short trip he'll always be mine, he'll hold my heart and make me love him all over again.

_I remember goodbye I watched your plane out of sight_

_Love was over time to close the book still I go back for one last look._

We agreed when the time came to return to our real life that we couldn't continue when we got back. It would never be the same, never have that magic that it had there but it doesn't help when the memories crawl back. As we separated outside Heathrow I watched the taxi drive away taking him home, away from me and what we had and he took a tiny part of me with him in that car. I little bit of me that will never be the same because of what we did. I don't regret it, I couldn't, in three days he made me feel more alive, more loved, more desired than the last 15 years of my marriage ever did but I know that I have to forget. I know that we made the right decision, to try to carry on would be madness, the sort of madness that can only work when all the reasons not to be together are thousands of miles away. No as he puts his head round the door of my office reminding me that we should have left already I know it's over. A snapshot or what we could have been to each other in another world, a different life time, if things were different. I put the images haunting me back in the box at the back of my mind and turn the lock determined that's where it will stay even though I know it won't. I will revisit it again over and over but I will never relive it in reality I've had my snapshot of happiness and now the it's back to reality until the next time he glances at me and I'm transported back to LA. To our own perfect movie moment under the Californian sun.


End file.
